Pandora's Box
Pandora's Box is a terrorist group and enemies of All Heroes United, Avengers X, Star Trek Next, X-Men 2086, The Autobot Council from Transformers X, Iron Man: Hero of 2300, The Elemental Warriors: Defenders Of The Earth, and the Super Robot Wars: Heroes protagonists. Members *Isaac Jonathan/ Sloth- England *Jason Michaels/ Anger- USA *Harry Montgomery/ Pride- USA *Laura Jameston/ Lust- Australia *Michael La Vinci/ Gluttony- New Zealand *Alice Walters/ Envy- Scotland *John Gordon/ Greed- USA *Hikaru Takeru/ Doom- Japan *Lev Shel/ Revenge- Saudi Arabia *Mike Toro/ Chaos- Spain *Aike To Haz/ Famine- Egypt *Amakote/ Pestilence- Brazil *Jake Hitler/ War- Germany *Takeru Connors/ Death- Japan *James Lors/ Despair- Italy *Lorna McHannah/ Treachery- France *Kai Song Hei Ho/ Murder- Korea *Ira Shal Be Cum/ Terrorism- Iraq *Justin Shelway/ Pollution- USA *Michelle La Valka/ Hate- Russia *Samuel Mans La Gene/ Plague- South Africa *Alex Doublemanwoman/ Dying- USA *Peter Pilgwath/ Cancer- Wales *Shawn McDouglas/ Horror- Ireland *Crawford McDouglas/ Terror- Ireland *David Bonaparte/ Extinction- France *Gordon Goldian/ Suffucation- India *Seng-Hung Man-Sung/ Cruxification- Turkey *Donald Jason Johnstone/ Wrath- Portugal *Douglas Voorhees/ Extermination- Norway *Leonard Forest/ Annihilation- Sweden *William Kingston/ Evil- Finland *Ian Hope/ Traitory- Libya *Fred D. Kingpin/ Crime- Mexico *En Sabah Nur/ Apocalypse- Egypt *Edward Hyde-Jekyll/ Hostelry- England *Toby Jokovich/ Mystery- Mongolia *Quentin Harkness/ Darkness- USA *Baron Heisei-Showa/ Vanity- Japan *Scott Uyri/ Jealousy- Russia *Vladimir Yuko/ Armageddon- Egypt *Kevin Monday/ Trouble- USA *Matt T. Iru/ Maelstrom- China *Nick Mir/ Nightmare- Sweden *Harry Demonson/ Defeat- USA *Christopher Rupt/ Corruption- Scotland *Xavier Thorley/ Execution- England *Elmo Chai Hazir/ Hell- Japan *George Jackson/ Pain- USA *Robert Jackson/ Panic- USA *Charles Jackson/ Suffering- USA *Gareth Eric Oliver Murray/ Onslaught- Scotland *Cornelius Lawrence Munroe/ Succumbing- Sudan *Paul William Van Hisser/ Fate- Greece *Percival Theive/ Thievery- Greece *Connor Khan/ Curse- Romania *Thomas Kaso/ Slaughter- Russia *Alice Malus/ Malice- Scotland *Jacob Urameshiya/ Vengance- Japan *Victor Ghast/ Massacre- Saudi Arabia *Ben Ericson/ Mason- Scotland *J. Donald Howard/ Suicide- England *Gerald Jacks/ Catastrophe- USA *Nigel Evils/ Petrification- USA *Le-Heng San-Go/ Poison- Korea *Gerald Herald/ Game Over- USA *Arnold Gastal/ Sacrifice- USA *Tony T. Haer/ Abduction- Croatia *Reed Shiba/ Wrongway- Japan *A. K. Murray/ Arson- USA *Heath Diana/ Drug Overdose- USA *Helga Hopelini/ Betrayal- Sweden *Logan Tracks/ Disappearance- Canada *Dr. Malevolent-Sinister/ World Domination- USA *J. L. K. Monsterous/ Robbery- USA *Ghat Mot Imil/ Threat- USA *Emil Blonsky/ Abomination- USA *The Hattrick Brothers, Kohn and Trah/ Destruction and Total Destruction- USA *Starak Hatat/ Hunger- Egypt *Harak Hatat/ Thirst- Egypt *Parak Hatat/ Starvation- Egypt *Sasuke Tatakata/ Damage- Japan *Stephen Jakals/ Overkill- Scotland *H. K. Y. M. Potter/ the End of the World- Egypt *Al Jaaku/ Mayhem- Iran *Katherine Tastros Jacks/ Catnapping (Gerald Jack's Uruguayan daughter)- Uruguay *Jamestone Jacks/ Dognapping (Gerald Jack's Paraguayan son)- Paraguay *Maxwell Horos/ Tyranny- Ghana *Souichi Kagayaku/ Hatred- Japan *Ma-Ce-Nai the Man Warrior/ Villainy- Macedonia *Eric Erics/ Malevolence- Portugal *Takan/ P.E.R.I.S.H. (Program Evilly to Rape in South Hebrides)- Scotland *Hakai/ D.E.S.T.R.O.Y. (Devillish Evil Stone-headed Terrible Robot of York)- England *Shakao/ M.E.A.N. (Malevolent Evil Android of Nails)- Wales *Sakan/ Ragnarok- Norway *Mukos the Evil One/ Evildoing- South Africa *Castolt/ Satanism- Israel *Mokros, the evil of Argentina/ Evilcounterpart- Argentina *Tora/ The Traitor- Chile *Holly Holland/ Unholiness- Netherlands *Jacob Harrison/ Perversity- Nigeria *Vincent Voodoo/ Black Voodoo- Haiti *Georgia Gross/ Fail- Cameroon *Freddy Jason Chucky Sawton/ Unkindliness- Finland *Kevin Killsen/ Calamity- Democratic Republic of the Congo *Bill Harry Isaac Philadelphia Hayes/ Dark Mask- Angola *Harry Troubles/ Black Demon- Togo